


Cuil Aerlinn

by CassieHughes



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Father Son Bonding, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieHughes/pseuds/CassieHughes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Oh, my son. For all that he is still a babe he has awakened much within I never knew was hidden far beneath my Sindar skin.' – Thranduil finds there is much he can learn from his small son. Belongs to the same universe as 'The Last Green Leaf.'<br/>Written for Teitho challenge Jan 2014 - An unexpected adventure where it did not place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuil Aerlinn

He has done it again, this child of mine. Disappeared into the trees without trace, leaving naught but inky fingerprints and an irate tutor in his wake. I am sure I was never so troublesome to my own parents as a child.

 

  
I feel a sigh building within that I am almost unable to supress as I listen to Arahaelon advise me of my sons failings once again and dampen my urge to dismiss the pompous fool with immediate effect. I must remember that he came highly recommended from Master Elrond whom I have no wish to upset. A smile threatens to breach my blank features as I imagine the trouble the stuffy noldo must have had with his previous charges and I almost feel compassion, until I remember it is my own son now under discussion. I bow my head and utter the platitudes necessary before making my escape and following my child out into the forest. I know he will be kept safe but somehow find that I am in need of solace also and where better to find it, than under the trees of our beloved home.

 

  
It may seem strange to outsiders but I begin to understand the Silvan way so much more now, their bond with the great wood and all within its bounds. Especially since the greatest gift I could ever hope to receive has begun to show me the way.

 

  
My feet wander of their own volition until I find myself standing under one of our tallest beech trees. I place my hand lovingly upon its smooth bark, close my eyes and allow it's song to fill me with wonder and joy, before releasing my own to swirl and merge in playful harmony, rising and falling like the swell of the sea, such power held within that I could drown under each wave of glorious sound. I revel, lost and out of time, so when a new song tentatively adds its first few notes in counterpoint I briefly lose the thread to stumble disharmoniously 'ere it reaches out and gently soothes my notes back into place. I know this song and as it eases in to meld itself to ours, the beech and I we open up, embracing all its youthful energy and love and then, we soar.

 

  
The music now takes flight and with it goes my faer. I feel as if the world is far below, and I could touch the stars if it were night instead of brightest day. Encompassed by an overwhelming sense of life, of love, of promise such that my heart could surely burst, I wheel and glide upon the eddies, safe within the melody that holds me high. A heady feeling such that I have never felt before. Rising and dipping, twisting and twirling as butterflies swirling through a balmy summers sky.

 

  
Then, far too soon, the music changes tempo and the dance begins to slow. We spiral, lazily, falling gently, like an early winter’s first dusting of snow and as the last few notes are sung my faer returns once more to hroar and I am whole again.

 

  
I open up my eyes to find myself atop the towering tree and gaze, in wonder into those of startling green staring back with such unconditional love, I can not help but smile. How am I here? When last I was aware my feet stood firmly on the ground beneath. My face betrays the question in my heart and tinkling laughter peals out as the imp before me dances, sure of foot upon the slender branch that holds us both on high, then pulls me down to snuggle up before me as we seat ourselves, my back against the solid trunk, his pressed against my front, to gaze upon the forest spread before us in it’s glorious autumn hues. We need no words.

 

  
The wind begins to blow and as we ride the gently swaying branch I feel his slender form relax and know that reverie is not so far away. Content as only he can make me feel I rest my head back, staring up into the sky to watch the clouds and cast my mind back to the time before he made my life complete. I would not wish to be that elf again.

 

  
Oh, my son. For all that he is still a babe he has awakened much within I never knew was hidden far beneath my Sindar skin. I hold him close, inhaling deeply of the unique scent which speaks of life and joy and all things green that is his own. My unexpected saviour, who has shown me, through his eyes, to see the big adventure life can really be.

**Author's Note:**

> Cuil Aerlinn – life song. (Translated using Hiswelokes dictionary)


End file.
